World War III
World War III was a major world conflict from 2117-2136 that started as Five seperate wars but linked together upon the joining of the Nation of Oceania. The war was also the first to be fought in Space, with Colonists fighting on Mars. The war is nicknamed The Hyperian War of Independance, Great Balkan War, Ruiskan-Levonon War, Japanese Civil war, Second Levonon-Branchlandian War and Big Brother's War. Backround Historically the war began as a rebuttal, after fighting did not end in the Balkan Theatre with the end of The War of the Vatican. What was happening there was very significant. Italian Refugees who had fled east from Italy during the War of the Vatican, had settled down in the balkans and had made great influence there. Eventually the Hyper Family, a family of these refugees took control of various Governments there and created Hyperia. The Romanian Empire disliked this, since they had taken various territories of their's during this uprising. So they sent their Military to defeat them, while fighting in the War of the Vatican. But relating to the formation of the Roman Coalition, The Romanian Empire betrayed Branchlandia and Oceania, and fought them while increasing the fighting in the Balkans. When the War of the Vatican ended, Branchlandia had allied with Hyperia, and ordered The Romanian Empire to stand down, They refused and attacked Branchlandia during their work on Project New Rome. Branchlandia retaliated and the Great Balkan War and The Hyperian War of Independace began. Meanwhile Branchlandia priorly was fighting a war with UFL called the Second Levonon-Branchlandian War, with the Levonons invasion of North America. So Branchlandia was now pitted in two wars. They asked Oceania for aid, but they refused to even with their prior desires to charge UFL with War Crimes, but did give weapons to the Hyperian rebels. Meanwhile Crisis was brewing in Japan. Japanese Crimelords were growing in power and the people pleaded for their neighbor New Ruiska for aid. New Ruiska agreed and trained a Civilian Army and fought off the Yakuza. Meanwhile UFL forces who were still scarred from the Ruiskan Crisis sent forces to the aid of the Yakuza, and an Invasionary Force to attack New Ruiska. This fighting led to Crisis between the Freed Levonons on Mars and the New Ruiskan Colonists. The UFL Forces in North America were obliterated and BranchLandia retook it's lands. Later, UFL Decleared peace, So did BranchLandia, UFL Had Offically Surrendered. But the War still continued on in other parts of the world, But without the UFL, As BranchLandia had rebuilt all of it's prior lands before. The War still continued in the Balkans and other Places. War Effort The Great Balkan War and The Hyperian War of Indepenance The Romanian's fighting against the Hyperians had been over all succsessful. Mainly because even with recieved Oceanian Weaponry, the Hyperians only gave those to officers due to code of Seniority. Because of this by 2120, Hyperia had been conquered, and left to exilation. Meanwhile, Branchlandia pumped soldiers to the Balkans in hope of liberating Hyperia and defeating Romania. Romania's first defensive was installed in Greece, were they used the rocky terrain to their benefit. They then launched a Counter-Offensive from their territory of the City of Bari, and into Pro-Branchlandian South Italy. Branchlandia immediately sent soldiers to aid the South Italians. The next day, South Italy officially declared war on The Romanian Empire. The South Italian army and the Branchlandian Forces established fronts outside of Bari and hoped to invade, but the Romanians used bombing tactics and forms of blitzkreig to keep them at bay. Things looked grim for the allies in the Balkans to. Branchlandia had been driven out, and lost many in the Battle of Greece, with the Romanians using Mountain warfare and hosting battles on sharp, rocky land. Hyperia also suffered a huge loss, their temporary capitial, Fort Paliside, had been raided by the Romanians in the Paliside raids, and the leading Hyper Family was wiped out, and the fort destroyed. This caused great crisis for the Hyperian Resistance. Debate came, and the resistance was divided, between the Kobah Hyperians (lead by the Kobah Family) and the Yaruna Hyperians (Lead by the Yaruna Family) with all this happening over five years. The fueding became so great the conservative Yaruna Hyperians decided that they liked territorial status better, and join the Romanians against the allies in 2125. While that was occuring in Hyperia, things were going better in the Italian front. In 2120 peace talks had been made, and alliance fostered between Barian Rebels in Bari, and they aided them against the Romanians and the Loyalists in an all out Invasion of Bari and they managed to capture the city within 3 years, and drove the Romanian Stalwarts out to Sicily. The Branchlandians then conducted a bombing campaign on Greece, ending resistance there. Meanwhile, Branchlandia had two political aims. The nation wanted to get the UFL to end the Triparty Axis alliance and officially join the Allies, so they can fight the New Ruiskans off full time in the pacific and in Asia. Not to mention they could use their territory in North africa for aerial bases. They also wanted the Orwellian Union or at least Oceania, to join the war also. Their troops could be used for an Invasion of Romania easily with West Russian OUS directly bordering them and their territory of Ukraine, and North Italian OUS and the State of Rome could be much used in the upcoming invasion in Sicily. Branchlandia, however couldn't do both immediately. The UFL still poor feelings towards Branchlandia from the climax of the Second Branchlandian-Levonon War, and they liked their alliance with the Romanian Empire, despite the war with New Ruiska and the Orwellian Union liked agressive neutrality, giving weapons to the Kobah Hyperians and sendings minor raiding parties alongside them. Branchlandia, decided to go on with their plans. They decided for two new invasions. One into Romania, and the other into Ukraine. These Invasions were destined to be successes before they were even enacted. The Romanians had recieved intelligence that fighting would increase durastically in Hyperia, but they had recieved the same thing from their Stalwarts in Sicily (This was false messaging, a ploy set up by Branchlandia). They decided something that would be their downfall. They sent all of their soldiers in Hyperia to Sicily, this was because they beileved that the Yaruna Hyperians and the Hyperian Loyalists could handle themselves. This was because of overzealous commanders and what would soon be realized factless examples of Loyalist victory. They also started a vicious civilian draft, in Romania and Ukraine which was designed to form a defense force those areas. This would cause huge Anti-Romanian sentiment, and resistance formed. Branchlandia finally invaded Romania by sending various strike forces, puncturing through the Loyalist lines right into there. The open resistance called the Anti-Romanian Forces took rise and helped this invasion. The Romanian government was soon toppled and Romania left divided right down the middle with the Pro-Romanian Forces creation. The Pro-Romanians decided to try and strike back by attacking Orwellian weapon merchants and their raiding parties, this was a mistake. Because of this, the Orwellian Union increased their raiding party count, and considered entering the war officially. Branchlandia, in an attempt to impress the Orwellians, started their invasion of Ukraine. Ukraine saw similiar effects as in Romania. The Ukraine coup'detat was born in 2127. The Triparty Axis in Crisis The Axis had been in crisis since day one. The UFL, The Romanian Empire and New Ruiska were the Axis. Unfortunately the UFL and New Ruiska had be feuding during the entire war with the raging Japanese Civil War. Eventually in 2129, with the Romanian Empire left to the Pro-Romanian Forces and whatever there was of the Yaruna Hyperians and the Hyperian Loyalists was forced to make a desicion. Both sides wanted them to break the Triparty and choose one of them to ally and carry the war out. UFL was a Superpower, but the true agressour in this mess. New Ruiska was extremely small and weak but they were more likely to be a more capatible ally during the current state of affairs. The Pro-Romanian Forces decided to back New Ruiska over UFL. The UFL was very angry and wanted to take revenge by invading Romania but crisis had ensued in their territories on mars. 2130 2130 was a big year for the war. With the Pro-Romanian forces backing New Ruiska, the tables had turned. The UFL couldn't strike back for one key reason. Their colony of New Levona on Mars, who had enjoyed free trade status with Ruiskan Mars from the Triparty Treaty, was seriously angry with the mother country for starting the Japanese Civil War and losing Romanian favor. New Levona declared revolution. They ousted the Levonon provisional government there and formed the Free Republic of Levonon or Free Levonon. UFL was now stuck in what to do. Either go to war on Mars and protect their colonial honor, or go to war with Romania and seek revenge. The Orwellian Union was also in desicionland to. War or no war, that is the answer. However foreigners would decide for them. The Pro-Romanian Forces would attempt an offensive against the Orwellian raiding parties, which would make their desicion for them. The Orwellian Union, during their daily congress openly declared war on the Romanian Remnants and New Ruiska. The Orwellian Union and Branchlandia suaded the UFL to join the allies against the Axis. Now the chesspieces were in place. The Orwellian Union agreed to send soldiers to all theatres and bring cooling point to the events on Mars and the UFL agreed to send soldiers to Europe. A Month later, The Orwellian Union and the State of Rome alongside Branchlandia invaded the Romanian stronghold in Sicily, capturing it, and hailing victory around the world. The Orwellian Union then sent soldiers from West Russian OUS into Ukraine to back the Branchlandians. They did the same with a brand new invasion into Great Kosovo Territory in europe, which belongs to New Ruiska alongside UFL. Great Kosovo Territory fell immediately, and The Orwellian Union then sent troops to the Pacific. The Japanese Civil War heightens The Orwellian Union and the UFL were now going head first into a brilliant campaign against New Ruiska. The UFL began bombing New Ruiskan held islands, while they were blockaded by Orwellian ships from Australian OUS. The Orwellian Union and UFL began an Invasion of New Ruiska together hoping to drive them. This proved bloody buisness, but progress was seen. The New Ruiskan Navy had been obliterated and the airforce crippled severly with the superpower's advantages over the islands. The Yakuza also waged fierce ground war against the New Ruiskans and their Japanese compatriots. The New Ruiskans stalwart stance in their homeland caused problems for UFL. They were limited with their amount of soldiers and they needed to keep them in the Pacific, despite Branchlandian and South Italian urges for reinforcements to increase efforts in the Invasion of Romania. The UFL decided to hire crack mercenary team Black Water Mercenary Company in 2131. BWMC was ordered to use the Levonon airfields in North Africa and take bombers over the Med. and tactically and strategically bomb Romania. This proved great. UFL then had plans for them to participate on land in the invasion, but this startled the company, as they doubted their abilities in all out campaigns and officially revoked their contract and left the war in 2133. Luckily, the Pro-Romanians were already well enough crippled. Operations in North Africa In 2133, before the BWMC left employment of the UFL because of fear for campaigns they had conducted a minor land operations against soldiers of the Libyan Government. The Libyan Government led by Muamar al-Gadaffi IV had been considered the terror of North Africa. The had a knack for small piracy operations in the Mediterranean which hurt allied and axis shipping. Early in the war, the Romanian Empire had hired the Libyan Government to prevent neighboring african nations in assisting the allies. Gaddafi was almost too happy to oblige. He dispatched raiding parties that pilleged, sacked and burned border towns in Egypt and Algeria, that left the startling message of neutrality. They would take countless prisoners and put them in the notorious Prison camps in Benghazi, Libya that would only be learned about late into the Orwellian Invasion of Libya as part of their Operation Red Dauntless. The Romanians would grow very pleased with the Libyans, and would hire them out for one last job. The Pro-Romanians who were being invaded by the Branchlandians and South Italians at this time and bombed by the BWMC from Levonon Algeria needed support. They decided they would pay the Libyan Government 30,000 for conducting a campaign on Levonon Algeria, and striking out their airfields. Gaddaffi was all for it. He dispatched 1,000 soldiers to invade Levonon Algeria. The attack came at surprise and they ransacked a BWMC encampment, and burned it to the ground. This was responsible for the BWMC's growing paranoia for land campaigns. The Mercenaries decided they couldn't allow the Libyans to seize Levonon Algeria, due to it's strategic importance in the Invasion of Romania and Allied power sources since their where multiple oil fields in the area. The BWMC decided they would head the Libyans off by putting up a company of them at Braggard Oil field. Their they skirmished for a bit, with 9 Libyans killed and 15 mercenaries sent joining them. The Mercenaries then blew the field sky high, defeating the Libyan forces. This suprising desicive victory had discouraged Gaddafi from replenishing his campaign. Gaddafi, deciding he had now become invested in this war, would continue operations. He would send troops to the Romanian front. He dispatched a force of 7,000 troops and sent them to the frontlines in aid of the Hyperian Loyalists. These operations would overall fail with the Libyan offensives being dislodged by Branchlandian soldiers. Finally as for Africa, it would see only a little more fighting. UFL organized a provincial army to conduct a campaign into Libya and stop the damage they were causing. This provincial force was named the Federatist Guard and was comprised of 20,000 Colonists enlisted for fighting in Libya. They would win the Battle of Ghademis in a spectacular victory for such unprepared and unexperianced fighting force. Their commanding officer Brigidiar General Wilhelm Kringle was eager to press the advance and make it all the way to Tripoli. He moved on planning to attack Zuwarah, however Gaddafi had other plans. Gaddafi who was currently pumping soldiers into Europe could not afford to fight on two fronts. He had hired an outfitted Tunisian Mercenaries called the Free Tunisia Paramilitary. FTP ambushed elements of the Federatist Guard's rear regularly as they progressed to Zuwarah. They also attack and ransacked their supply lines. Finally, they planned a defensive at Zuwarah and to crush these colonial invaders once and for all. With their supply lines cut and the mother country powerless due to over involvement in the Pacfic and European theatres, the campaign seemed hopeless. General Kringle moved on and prepared a daring assault upon Zuwarah. Many Levonons were lost but luckily the Tunisians were routed and pushed out of Libya. Zuwarah was won, but at a cost. Not being able to resupply, the Levonons would return home not long after. Fighting in Space!!!! The Orwellian Union tried to keep it's promise with UFL but failed. They managed to calm down Free Levonon and got them to break ties with New Ruiska, getting them to end their trade with Ruiskan Mars, fearing some of that money would go to their mother country to help them fight the allies in the Pacific. Ruiskan Mars however was not pleased. This interested the Union. They entertained the prospect of starting an entirely new theatre on Mars, IN SPACE!!! Their dreams were met. The next day, Ruiskan Mars launched seven secret missiles whose launch sites had been hidden for many years, upon the a settlement camp of New Oceania. War was on. The Allies approved of bringing the war to the colonies, seeing it about time for them grow up and face the dangers of earth. The Orwellian Union and Free Levonon opened the campaign with a massive invasion on foot upon Ruiskan Mars. The fight was on. 2136 2136, the last year of war. The Allies agreed they needed to end this war and 19 years was a long time. The first topic was Europe. With allied victory in Great Kosovo, they decided all three would invade Romania and Ukraine along with the State of Rome and South Italy. Ukraine would fall first, with West Russian, Levonon and Branchlandian forces alongside the Ukrainian Coup'detat meeting in Kiev, ending the fighting their. Finally, Branchlandia upped the anti, and with The Orwellian Union a month later the Pro-Romanian forces were finally beat. The Orwellians decided to let the Branchlandians have that glory feeling they deserved something. Europe was now pacified, the pacific was at hand however. By 2136, New Ruiskan forces in Japan with their citzen guerillas defeated and their resources exhausted had been defeated, and the Yakuza had taken over. New Ruiska it's self was still holding on though. Operation Circle was conducted in an attempt to wipe them out. It involved a massive incircling of the nation. The Orwellian Union would invade from the North, while blockading the east and west coast of the Peninsula, and UFL would invade from the south and also set up a blockade on the south coast. The forces blasted through, using bombing efforts, and tank warfare. They finally converged after 2 months of fighting in the New Ruiskan capitial. The war in the pacific was now over. The Martian Theatre was their last concern. Fighting had intensified there since the invasion and major bloodshed had occured. The Ruiskan Maritians were determined to keep fighting, and their men had a drive. They saw this as a war to defend their sovereignty. This determination led to mass casualties at the hands of the Orwellians and the Free Levonons. However their morale plummeted when news of the defeat of New Ruiska had reached their ears, the Military leaders chose to surrender and they did at the Battle of Raurjan. However political leaders had different ideas. Colonial leaders in Ruiskan Mars wanted to fight to the death, and tried to rally a civilian military like they did in Japan, but they failed to get the proper amount of numbers and surrendered when the allies surged the colonial capitial. Finally at last with the fall of Ruiskan Mars, the Third World War was over. Aftermath The Treaty of Rome was outlayed in the State of Rome in the summer of 2136. In it several aims were met. The Romanian Empire was forced to recognize the independance of Hyperia and New Ruiska the same to New Japan. The Yakuza were granted international legitimacy as a ruling political entity around the world. Ukraine was ceded by the Romanians to West Russian OUS. Free Levonon was also officially recognized by all parties. The last change was that Ruiskan Mars would be ceded to the Orwellian Union, this being the first territorial transaction in Space, in the history of man.